


I Like Her

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Janis likes girls, but mostly she likes Regina.





	I Like Her

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Mean Girls nor am I profiting off this.

Regina has things wrong. She does like girls, but mostly she likes her.

Her family has enough money to help her avoid the woes of teenage acne. Still, she complains about how huge her pores are. 

Janis finds her the best lotions and soaps she can. The coconut is her favorite, because it gives her a healthy glow of sorts. Janis loves it for the smell. 

Her man shoulders never go away despite countless fixers and workouts. The halter tops still look amazing. 

Mom brings her art supplies after the explosive phone call. She’ll find better. 

She still likes Regina.


End file.
